karakuratownfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Souls: Episode 3/Role Play
Ezio Editore da California *~ Scene is back to Raizen's ~ *Taido: Ready Raizen? *3:42FusionXHelios5980Yes. *3:42Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHe'll be easy to kill *puts pinkies on trigger* *3:43FusionXHelios5980*draws sword* *3:43Ezio Editore da California*Blood Jackal charges at all of you* http://images.wikia.com/swordartonline/images/3/3a/Illfang_and_his_Sentinels.png *Synchro37 has left the chat. *3:43Nexus360[ SYNC ] *3:43FusionXHelios5980*Dashes at the Jackal with high speed* *3:43Ezio Editore da California*along with his Jackal Knights* *3:44FusionXHelios5980*Jumps on one of his Knight's head, knocking it over* **uses the lift to gain speed* *3:44Ezio Editore da California*the knight recovers with ease and flip kicks Raizen into the groudn* *3:44FusionXHelios5980*slashes at the Jackal* *3:44Ezio Editore da CaliforniaTaido: *facepalm* **Jackal tries to stomp on Raizen while he's on the ground* *3:45FusionXHelios5980[ THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AN EPIC MOMENT EZIO ] *[ Y U DO DIS ] *3:45Ezio Editore da California[ cuz he isn't suppose to be an easy opponent ] *[ wait til you face Anubis and his apprentice ] *3:45FusionXHelios5980[ nigga you said he'll be easy to kill ] *RAGE *3:46Nexus360[ Easy to kill for me ] *3:46FusionXHelios5980*moves out of the way* *3:46Ezio Editore da California[ I didn't say he'd be easy ] *3:46FusionXHelios5980[ NIGGA YO CHAR GOT ABILITIES 4DAYZZZZZZZZZ] *3:47Ezio Editore da California*Fusion gets stopmed on the side* *3:47FusionXHelios5980*blocks with sword* *3:47Ezio Editore da California*barely* *3:47FusionXHelios5980*tries to push the Jackal away* *3:48Ezio Editore da California*takes out guns and starts firing at the Jackal* **Jackal gets stunned* **Taido comes and slashes at the Jackal and knocks him over* *Taido: NOW RAIZEN *3:48FusionXHelios5980*Slashes at the Jackal* *3:49Ezio Editore da California*Jackal gets knocked into wall* **knights surround Raizen* *3:49FusionXHelios5980*Stays calm and thinks* *Hmph.... *3:50Ezio Editore da California*they dash at him in a collision attack* **puts fingers on pinkies* *3:50FusionXHelios5980*jumps above all of them quickly* *3:51Ezio Editore da CaliforniaLightwork... **shoots them all back into the air* **Taido flips up in the air and slashes them all before they fall* **lands on ground and puts sword back in sheathe8 **Taido smiles* *Taido: Teamwork guys... *serious face* *Taido: Who's going to attack first> *?* *[ Fusion? ] *3:52FusionXHelios5980[ sorry ] **huffs* *3:53Ezio Editore da CaliforniaI guess I will *3:53FusionXHelios5980[ brb ] *3:53Ezio Editore da California*gets on skateboard* **wall slides on it and kick flips into the Jackal's face* **scene gets intense and Raizen and Taido both go dashing at it* **scene freezes and it switches* *~ Weiss's/Sora's/Yoru's Scene ~ *3:55Desboy96~Yoru~ **making noise inside the bag *3:55Nexus360Shut up, stupid pest **punches the bag *3:55Desboy96Thats so mean T^T *OW! * **Kuma opens the Dagai gate *Its set for Egypt *3:56Nexus360Thank you, Kuma *passes into the gate* *3:56Desboy96*arrives in the middle of scenic no where *3:57Nexus360*covers eyes from the sun* *Damn it's hot...doesn't help with my black clothes... **opens the bag and pulls out the flask *Yoru, in which direction is Anubis? *4:00Desboy96*sniffing sound *That way! *4:00Nexus360*follows the direction Yoru pointed out *4:01Desboy96how you gonna beat him *I smell alot of souls *4:01FusionXHelios5980IIGHT BACK *4:01Nexus360It'll be quick and simple *Never doubt my abilities *4:02Desboy96KKAAAAY *We're of to see the Pharoah *The Vicious Pharoah of Egypt! **starts singing* *4:03Nexus360*shoves Yoru into the bag again *Don't sing -.- *4:03Desboy96NOOOO *4:03Nexus360*whistles loudly *Sorry, can't hear you *4:03Ezio Editore da California*Sora starts feeling the sky rumbling* **hands tear through the very fabric of the universe* **intense music* *4:04Nexus360What the hell... *4:04Ezio Editore da California*a head appears and it's a Gillian: http://th04.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/i/2010/226/9/c/Bleach___Menos_Grande_by_DemiuM666.jpg * *4:04Nexus360*stares into the sky *Oh great, a Menos Grande **drops the bag and unsheathes blade* *4:05Ezio Editore da California*scene freezes there and switches* **Sterben kickflipped The Jackal in the head making him fall over* *RAIZEN TAIDO, ATTACK NOW **Taido intercepts Jackal and he falls on his blade* *4:06FusionXHelios5980*Dashes at the Jackal at high speeds* **slashes* *4:07Ezio Editore da California*falls on the ground dead* **Raizen's arm bloody and wounded* *Horus: I gave you your fight and you did good.... *4:07FusionXHelios5980Dammit, my perfect body getting scratched up *4:08Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHorus: You completed test, as I don't know where Yami went though... *4:09FusionXHelios5980[ fucking yami ] *[ YAMI YUGI AND ATEM! ] *[ I just noticed that lol ] *4:10Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHorus: Time to leave this hallway... *4:10Nexus360[ Damn Yami fell in the Egyptian toilet ] *4:10FusionXHelios5980*Puts sword up* *Hmph.... *4:11Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHorus: My Millenium eye sees people in danger in Egypt...lets go...*heals everybody's wound* *4:11FusionXHelios5980*looks at arm* *4:11Ezio Editore da California*opens millineium gate to Egypt* *4:11FusionXHelios5980Pretty neat trick you got there... *4:11Ezio Editore da California*walks through* **Taido walks through* **Sterben walks through* *4:12FusionXHelios5980*walks through* *4:12Ezio Editore da California*scene switches to Sora* *4:12Desboy96~ Yoru ~ *You in the city yet? *SORRRAAAAAA *4:13Nexus360No... *stares at the Gillian* *4:13Ezio Editore da California*Gillian goes dashing at SOra headfist* *Sora* *first* *4:13Nexus360*jumps out of the way* *4:13Ezio Editore da California~ Sterben ~ *4:13Desboy96What was that? *4:13Ezio Editore da California*comes out of the sky dashing in front of the Gillian* *4:13Desboy96I can't see anything out of this ba *4:13Ezio Editore da CaliforniaWhat an abomination... *4:13Desboy96bag* *XBoltBladerX has joined the chat. *4:14Ezio Editore da California*serious agressive face* *4:14Desboy96Who, two souls just appeared out of no where *4:14Ezio Editore da California*rapidly pulls triggers obliterating the gillian's head off* **blood splashes everywhere* *4:14XBoltBladerX[ Interesting ] *4:14Ezio Editore da CaliforniaI'm going to get my whitee suit dirty..... *4:14Nexus360Way to steal my kill! *jumps at Sterben* *4:15Ezio Editore da California*Taido jumps out the portal* *4:15Nexus360*slashes at Sterben *4:15Ezio Editore da California*Gillian comes in between us* **Sora slashes his leg* *4:15Desboy96I smell a hallowwww *GIVE IT TOO MEH *4:15Ezio Editore da California*the whole Gillian army comes out8 *4:15Nexus360Fine... *runs towards the bag* *4:15Ezio Editore da CaliforniaTaido: We got more.... *4:16Nexus360*opens the bag and pulls out the flask* *4:16FusionXHelios5980*walks out* *4:16Desboy96YESSSSSSSS *4:16Ezio Editore da California*Gillian releases a cero at Sora* *4:16Nexus360*releases Yoru* *4:16Desboy96*Yoru grows and eats the cero *4:16XBoltBladerX[ I better get out, all mods, most of which are really fond of me, are here ._. ] *4:16Desboy96*he merges with the gillian *4:16XBoltBladerX[ *aren't ] *4:16Desboy96*breaks it down and returns to the flask *He was ...bitter tasting *4:16Ezio Editore da California*more Gillians walk towards us* *4:16FusionXHelios5980*Sasuke laugh* *4:16Nexus360I don't care if it tasted bad, eat the rest! *XBoltBladerX has left the chat. *4:17FusionXHelios5980*draws sword* *4:17Desboy96I'm so...full *falls asleep *4:17Ezio Editore da California*jams the triggers on the gun and throws them into the air spinning* *4:17FusionXHelios5980jumps at Gillan and slashes through it's head* *4:17Ezio Editore da California*the guns shoot repeatedly in the air beheading several Gillians* *4:17Nexus360Damn it Yoru! **dashes at a Gillian* *4:18Ezio Editore da California*grabs guns in mid air* *4:18Nexus360*stops in front of the Gillian and stabs my blade into the sand* *4:18Ezio Editore da California*slides down a Gillian releasing spiritual pressure through my skateboard shredding it* **gillian looks down at Sora* *4:18Nexus360*begins chanting an incantation* *4:19Ezio Editore da California*opens mouth charging a huge cero* *4:19FusionXHelios5980*dashes at more Gillans* *4:19Nexus360Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! *4:19FusionXHelios5980*cuts through all of em* *4:19Nexus360Hadō #31 *4:19Ezio Editore da California*not all of em* *4:19Nexus360SHAKKAHO! **fires a red sphere of energy at the Gillian's head* *4:20Ezio Editore da California*clashes with the Gillian's cero* *4:20Nexus360*grabs my blade and jumps into the air* *4:20FusionXHelios5980* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5i32vCMF1lM plays* *4:20Nexus360*lands on the Gillian's head and stabs into its mask* *4:21Ezio Editore da California*gillian attacks Raizen from behind* *4:21Nexus360*slides down the mask until it is vertically sliced in half* *4:21Desboy96*Yoru wakes up *4:21Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHADO 54 *HAIEN *4:21Desboy96FEEDING TIME *4:21FusionXHelios5980*evades to the left* *4:21Ezio Editore da California*releases purple blast from gun* **hits the Gillian* **it eradicates from the flame* *4:21Desboy96*Yoru eats the remains of the gillians *4:21Nexus360[ Wait since when can Quincy use Kido? ] *4:22Desboy96^ *4:22Ezio Editore da California[ it's perfect how my gun shoots purple energy and haien is purple energy ] *[ not a quincy anymore ] *[ ] *4:22FusionXHelios5980*spins and roundhouse kicks the Gillan in the side* *4:22Nexus360[ Are you at least a Soul? ._. ] *4:22Desboy96*eating hollows *4:22Ezio Editore da California*there is no Gillian as it was erdicated out of existence* *[ I'm a hybrid Nexus ] *[ hehehe ] *4:22Nexus360[ k ] *4:23Desboy96*returns to flask *Alright plug the flash before I die *>: SORRAA *4:23Nexus360*plugs the flask and puts it into the bag *4:23Ezio Editore da California*one more gillian left* *4:23Desboy96HEY YOU DIDNT HAVE TO PUT ME IN THE BAG *4:23Ezio Editore da California*Gillian has been charging a cero for the WHOLE batttle* **is as big as a small village* *4:23Nexus360The bag is your new home, deal with it *4:23Ezio Editore da CaliforniaTaido: Damn... *4:23FusionXHelios5980The hell? *4:24Nexus360*walks past the others* *4:24Desboy96I smell a caro! *4:24Nexus360Stay out of my way, I'll handle this *4:24Desboy96cero* *and its a big one!! *4:24Ezio Editore da CaliforniaTaido: I got this **unsheathes blade* *4:25Nexus360*cuts Taido's arm* No *4:25FusionXHelios5980[ lol ] *4:25Ezio Editore da California*spiritual pressure rejects the blade* *4:25FusionXHelios5980I my not have a Shikai or a Bankai yet, but I'm still pretty damn strong in my book *4:26Desboy96*Yoru singing *WHEN YOU FEEL THE PRESSURE *4:26Nexus360*punches Taido in the face, sending him flying* *4:26Ezio Editore da CaliforniaTaido: But you're not strong enough to stop this cero *4:26Desboy96THE STRAIN IS HARD TO MEASURE *4:26FusionXHelios5980^ *4:26Desboy96SO WHEN YOU SHEER ENDEVOUR *4:26Ezio Editore da California*Taido ducks and sweep kicks Sora on the ground* *4:26Desboy96FOREVER HENCE *BELIEVE YOURSELFFF *4:26Ezio Editore da California*the cero is as big as city now* **releases it at us* *4:26Desboy96FOREVER HENCEEEE *4:26Nexus360*recovers and springs towards the Gillian* *4:26FusionXHelios5980YOU IDIOTS *4:26Desboy96BELIEVE YOURSEELLLFFFFFFFF *4:27Ezio Editore da California*releases spiritual pressure* **sword glows* *4:27Desboy96and when you feel the pressure *The strain is hard to measure *so when your sheer endeavor *4:27Ezio Editore da CaliforniaTranquilize..... *4:27Desboy96FOR EVAH HENCE *BELIEVE YO SEEEELLLFFFFFFFFFFFF *4:27Ezio Editore da California*bamoo sheds off into a real blade* *SENBUSHIO **right at the moment the cero is about to it* *4:28FusionXHelios5980* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mP5RtlUw4Y PLAYS* *4:28Nexus360*continues running at the Gillian without being noticed* *4:28Ezio Editore da California*Taido slashes the cero slowing it down and stealing the power of it* *4:29Nexus360*stops behind the Gillian and releases Reiatsu* *4:29Ezio Editore da California*the cero completely goes away* **sheathes back sword* *Taido: Easy work... *4:29Nexus360*pressure becomes unreadable* **runs up the gillian's back* *4:30Desboy96*Yoru sings B07a opera *4:30Nexus360*the Gillian hears Yoru's singing and turns around* *Yoru -.- *4:31Desboy96Sowwie *4:31Nexus360*runs onto the Gillian's head and opens the bag **releases Yoru* *4:31Desboy96FREEDOM *4:31Nexus360Eat it *4:31Desboy96TO FEEEEDD *4:31Nexus360Now *4:31Desboy96*Yoru bites Gillains head off *4:31Ezio Editore da California*surprised look on face* He stopped a cero that big with only a slash of his blade *4:31Desboy96*continues to chomp and devour it *4:31Ezio Editore da CaliforniaAmazing **Taido's sword turns back into a bamboo sword* *4:31Desboy96*burps* *That was delicious *4:31FusionXHelios5980*Stands on the side lines, watching* *4:32Desboy96*returns to flask *4:32Nexus360Good job, Yoru **puts flask back in bag* *4:32Desboy96Gracias sidekick *HEY *4:32Nexus360Sidekick? *kicks the bag* *4:32Ezio Editore da CaliforniaTaido: See I told you guys I got this. *smiles and rubs back of head* *Taido: I instantly negated his attack.... *smiles* *4:33Nexus360*walks away from the scene, unnoticed* *4:34Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHorus: So are you guys going to the city? **talking to Yoru and Sora* *4:35Nexus360That's none of your business *4:35Desboy96No *we're going to Nonya *NONE OF YOUR BUSINESSSS **laughs inside the bag *4:35FusionXHelios5980 *[ I thought he misspelled Narnia ] *4:35Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHorus: I can read your mind that you're going to try to face Anubis *[ Narnia shall be a world @Des ] *4:36Desboy96Read minds huh *READ THISS *4:36Nexus360Yoru, silence *4:36Desboy96KAY *4:37Nexus360*turns towards Horus* It would be wise of you to go on your own way *And for us to go on ours **walks away mysteriously, like a boss* *4:38FusionXHelios5980*walks up to everyone* *4:39Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHorus: We all have the same goal though... *4:39FusionXHelios5980Well then, that was fun. *4:39Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHorus: And I can help you....as I know the most about Anubis.. *4:39Desboy96*does tongue fart noise from inside the bag *4:39Nexus360[ ] *4:39Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHorus: You hear that Sora? And you can be the hero that saves the day. Your power is awesome. *closes eyes and smiles calmly* *4:40Nexus360*stops walking* I don't want to hear your fake compliments *4:40Ezio Editore da California[ Sora...x-Key...hearts..worlds.."Kingdom" of Souls ] *4:40Nexus360Or your fake promises *4:40FusionXHelios5980sleeping on Raizen *4:41Ezio Editore da California~ Stereben ~ *His promise isn't fake, he was the former Pharaoh of Egypt. *4:41Nexus360Do you expect me to care? *4:41Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHe died befoe he could stop the corrupeted Anubis. *4:41Desboy96HAHA *GOOD ONE SORA *Now lets go *We got hollows to capture *4:41Nexus360That means your former Pharaoh is a weakling *I have no time for weaklings *4:42Desboy96^Shades of Weiss *4:42Nexus360Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mission to complete *4:42Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHorus: *releases spiritual pressure and makes Sora fall to his knees* Don't yo dare speak to me like that. *4:42FusionXHelios5980Pffft, someone's in a mood... *4:42Ezio Editore da California[ like Aizen did to Grimmjow. ] *4:42Desboy96Thats alot of spiritual pressure! *4:43Ezio Editore da California[ gRIMMJOW couldn't even breathe ] *4:43Nexus360*feels suffocated* Damn...it... *4:43Desboy96HEY *4:43Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHorus; Anyway..it's your loss..you'll die... *4:43Desboy96LEAVE HIM ALONEEEE *4:43Nexus360*struggles to stand but falls back to knees every time* *4:43Ezio Editore da CaliforniaHorus: You know nothing about Anubis...and it's your mistake to go after him..Lets go guys *4:43Nexus360I...won't die... *4:44Ezio Editore da California*floats to the direction of the city* *4:44Nexus360I'll...never...die... **collapses to the ground* *4:44Ezio Editore da California[ Spoiler: Nexus will fight the final batttle ] *4:44Nexus360[ ] *4:44Ezio Editore da California*follows Horus* **Taido does too* *Taido: Come on Raizen. *does hand signal and smiles* *4:45FusionXHelios5980*walks behind everyone* *4:46Desboy96Get your sorry ass up Sora! *What would Weiss say if he saw u lose to some sorry Shinigami *4:46Nexus360*stands up and picks up the bag* *4:46Desboy96There we go! *4:46Nexus360Shut up Yoru... *4:46Desboy96FORRRWAAARD *4:47Nexus360*walks away* *4:47Ezio Editore da California[ Weiss sent them to the city right? ] *4:48Nexus360[ Wherever Anubis is ] *4:48Ezio Editore da California*Time Skip* *4:48Nexus360[ g2g ] *4:48Ezio Editore da California*Sora arrives at Anubis's Pyramid* *4:48FusionXHelios5980 *4:49Ezio Editore da California[ perfect timing though ] **scene switches* **Horus and everyone arrives at the city* *4:49Desboy96NEXUSSSSS *4:50FusionXHelios5980[ Bye Usnex. ] *[ ] *4:52Ezio Editore da California*man confronts them* *[ sorry my computer lags today ] *Man: Long time no see....Horus *serious face* http://www.freewebs.com/narutochamber/Gaara Timeskip 1.jpg **scene freezes* *4:53FusionXHelios5980O.O *4:54Ezio Editore da California~ Ending: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_O9hRcIAza0 ~